Euthanasia
by KyraEnsui
Summary: A Weiss Kreuz and Yami no Matsuei Crossover


Disclaimers: I Do Not Own Weiss Kreuz or Yami no Matsuei. They are sole property of their creator. Takehito Koyasu-sama owns Weiss Kreuz. Matsushita Yoko-sama owns Yami no Matsuei. So pay attention!  
  
*****  
  
Kyra: Darn..003, where are you? Watari-senpai, have you seen her around lately?  
  
Watari: Nope.too busy with my experiment.  
  
Kyra: -sweatdrops- Just don't do on Tsuzuki-senpai again. I have a hard time adjusting his 'new' identity.  
  
Watari: But don't you think that he's REALLY popular around now? Especially with his biggest admirer. Hehe.  
  
Kyra: Umm..I'll go look for 003 now. -carries Tsuzuki plushie-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Chance by Destiny  
  
"No.75422, get up. It's time for you to meet the warrant." as the guard order the prisoner who is hidden in the shadow. A figure, about 5 feet 7 inches, appears out of the shadow with shackles on its wrist gives the guard a simple grin. Away from the shadows, he begins to walk cheerfully with the guard towards the warrant's office.  
  
'How long has it been? Hmph. Too long I think.' as he continues to talk to himself. 'Aya, are you waiting for me?'  
  
"Hmm...Who is it?"  
  
There was a knock on his door.  
  
"It's me. No.75422 is here, sir." a voice said through the oak wooden door.  
  
"Bring him in" said the warrant.  
  
The big wooden oak door that is glisten from the fluorescent lights slowly creaking as it opens. And appearing in front of them is the cheery No.75422 prisoner who just smiles while his head was down. Apparently, the warrant was not alone in the room. A person standing near his desk was tall, taller than the prisoner. His suit, pure vanilla color, would make you think of an angel that just compliments his short, but pure platinum hair. With eyes that is rich in silver surely flatters his hair as it covers his left face. A perfect angel was indeed standing for his acquaintance.  
  
"Go in." said the agitate guard as he push the prisoner from his back and into the room where he begins to lose his balance.  
  
He tries to gain control of his balance but being shackle by the wrist just brings in more problems for him since he cannot flap his arms to maneuver. With a slight thought, he swings his arms up high in the air with the weight of the shackle helping him and begins to fall back.  
  
'I rather fall on my butt than my face. You fat stupid guard.'  
  
Hoping that someone would catch him as he falls, he remembers his days as Weiss with Aya, Omi, and Yohji at the shop and laughing at his clumsiness. He didn't mind being a klutz and all but this is different. He's not with them anymore. Not yet. Not until he's out of here.  
  
He felt a soft grip on his hands but something gentle is also grips his shoulder. A warmth from the man's hands as it glides down his sleeve.  
  
'What the?! Is he saving me or trying to take advantage of me in this situation?'  
  
"Are you okay?" asks the man with his deep, sultry voice that would melt any girls' heart.  
  
He swings the prisoner up like he was saving a princess and gives some visual examination. The prisoner starts to become relatively tense as the man continues his examination which he begins to have some chills down his spine as move in closer. As stiff as he can be, there was something warm that is breathing down his neck.  
  
"Excuse me, warrant. Do you mind if I have a private examination with this prisoner? It won't take long."  
  
"Hm.are you sure? He's a bit dangerous." said the warrant as if he was concerned.  
  
"Don't worry." reply very confidentially, "I can handle this."  
  
"Okay. Do as you pleased. I'll be in a meeting."  
  
As the warrant leaves his office, he left a portfolio for the man on his desk for any further information regarding about the prisoner. Out the door as he leaves, the man gives a sinister look as he smiles.  
  
'Hmph. I will definitely pleasure myself today. Don't you worry."  
  
"Umm..excuse me, who are you?" the prisoner asks so naively.  
  
As he turns around, the man is standing right in front of him and he smacks his nose onto his chest. Once again, he's losing balance but the man grabs him by the shoulders.  
  
"My my, aren't you the clumsy one? How are you going to repay me for saving you twice in one hour?" as he sarcastically asks the prisoner.  
  
"Hm.I don't know. Probably by letting me go. I'm not some damsel in distress, you know." which he replies sarcastically also.  
  
He releases his grip off the prisoner and walks toward the portfolio that was left on the desk and begins to read. The prisoner tries to shake off this weird feeling that continues to linger him and looks at the man.  
  
'What's with this guy? Why is he doing here? More likely, why is it that I'm only here?'  
  
Ten minutes has passed and he continues to read the portfolio. He can see a smile on his face.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Who are you?" he asks, not waiting any longer for the man to say something or even do something.  
  
"Ken Hidaka. Age 19; and about 5 feet 7 inches. Once a J-league soccer goalie until he was found cheating in the game. You have a very interesting profile, Ken?" as he read out the profile of his patient.  
  
"Stop changing the subject. Who are you?"  
  
"Hmph." The man gets up from the desk where he places the portfolio down and walks toward Ken. He stands behind Ken's back and asks, "Do you mind lifting your arms up?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Please. I'll tell you who I am if you do as I say." as he whispers into his ears. The warmth of his voice tingles Ken as he starts to feel the temperature rising inside his body.  
  
Ken raises his arms up high just as the man said. He wanted the man to answer his question so he can put his arms done but something is not feeling right. It's like he can't command them. He felt like a statue. A burst sensation comes stinging onto Ken's body as he feels something coming down his body. As he closes his eyes and biting his bottom lip, he felt that he was being violated.  
  
"Kazutaka. Dr. Muraki Kazutaka. Pleased to meet you, Ken Hidaka. I'm just going to examine your body a bit to see if you're hiding anything under your clothes." he whispers softly behind his ears. "It won't take long. Standard procedures."  
  
'Standard procedures my butt. You're hitting on me. What is it? There's a sign somewhere that says, "Rape me or something?"'  
  
Ken continues to feel his hands gliding down both side of his body. With the sweet time that the warrant gave him, Muraki turns around with his hands moving along Ken's waist. He can see Ken's displeasure which just sympathized him with a spiffy attitude of someone he knows. Tsuzuki. Muraki bends down on his knees and starts to feel on Ken's leg as he slowly glides down then back up where he moves onto the next one.  
  
Ken begins to build up anger inside of him as he was being violated by the doctor. Not knowing that he can senses it, the doctor got off his knees and moves behind his back again. His action just pisses him off that he wanted to knock him in the face when this is over with. Just when he begins to open his mouth, a huge jolt aroused Ken that he almost fall back. The pain from down below with the combination of warm sensation that caresses his abs made him speechless.  
  
'When did he?'  
  
Muraki's sultry voice whispers into Ken's ear, "I see. Your body is perfect as someone that I know but more..should I say, masculine."  
  
His hand continues to caress his abs where he begins to move down even more. He cannot handle the excitement anymore as Muraki moves down more. But he can feel the presence leaving from his body. Quickly, he falls down to his knees where he gasps for air. The pain is over, for now. He can see him walking pass by but he stops right by his side and whisper into his ear again.  
  
"I'll see you very soon. And you will see him soon too. Until then, thank you for your cooperation."  
  
Out he goes where he speaks to the warrant outside the room, leaving Ken alone in the room where he builds his anger.  
  
'Who is he? What is he talking about when I will see him soon?'  
  
His mind is now filled with questions with no answers in sight. He hated himself. He let someone take advantage of him.  
  
'I wish I was strong as Aya. Where are you? Help me.' As he continues to regain himself and his mind.  
  
Outside the room, Muraki is busy talking to the warrant about the prisoner. A long conservation between them which the warrant orders one of his guards to do what he was supposed to do after the doctor's examination.  
  
"Dr. Kazutaka, what do you think of No.75422?"  
  
"You mean Ken Hidaka? Not bad. Very healthy and obedient. Your decision of releasing him can be approved. You have my statements."  
  
One hour later, Ken is released from prison where he stands in front of the big metal gate and begins to reminisce the days. To much of his demise, he didn't sense of another presence that is lurking a few feet away. An evil presence of whom he knows.  
  
********  
  
"Hmm..Ran Fujimiya as known as Aya. Age 21 and is approximately 5 feet 11 inches. His parents died in the explosion and his sister recently awakens from a two-year coma."  
  
"I see. Anything else?"  
  
"Well. He's in the member of Weiss. One of his teammate was just released from prison. You and Hisoka should meet him."  
  
"Tsuzuki, you need to meet up with Hisoka at the flower shop place in five minutes, you know. He'll be pissed if you're late."  
  
"Thank you for your concern, Watari." he said sarcastically.  
  
Tsuzuki left the hospital to meet up his partner, Hisoka, who is waiting for him at the flower shop to meet Ken. Watari stays behind with 003, his owl, to check on Aya's condition.  
  
"Hmm.same eyes. He's like the opposite of Tsuzuki. The will to take a person's life for the protection of others. To protect others by risking his own life. Man, they are like ying and yang for sure." he turns to 003, "What do you think, 003? Is Aya-kun a total opposite of Tsuzuki-san?"  
  
While flapping her wing, "Hai. Hai."  
  
"Hmm.Ken Hidaka. I just hope that he didn't meet him before we can talk to him."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kyra: Sorry to make it short but yeah, I have been busy with other stuff like school mostly.  
  
Watari: Shouldn't you be doing your homework? You know that Tatsumi wouldn't like it when he sees you on the computer too much.  
  
Kyra: I know. I'll finish my Japanese homework soon, Watari-senpai. Oh, did you actually find an antidote yet?????????????  
  
Watari: -sweatdrops-  
  
Kyra: Tsuzuki-senpai is really going to be really mad. 


End file.
